<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Act of Innocence by thallas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918248">A Little Act of Innocence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thallas/pseuds/thallas'>thallas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thallas/pseuds/thallas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Trying to act innocent in an interrogation doesn’t always work… Especially when the man who’s interrogating you is Steve Rogers. </p>
<p>Warnings: non-con blowjob, lil’ bit of choking, lil’ bit of face slapping, nothing too bad in my opinion</p>
<p>Word Count:  1.3k (just a drabble smut)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain America/Reader, Dark! Steve Rogers - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Act of Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sharp pain caressed your cheek. You jolted awake and looked around. The room you were in was dark and cold.  </p>
<p>“I’m going to give you one chance to tell me where it is.” The man spoke, leaning up against of the dark cement walls, “So, where is it?” </p>
<p>“Where’s what?” You asked, “Who are you? Why am I here?”  </p>
<p>“I think you know why you’re here. And I think you know who I am. From the Avengers.” He tilted his head towards you and you saw more of his features, even though you couldn’t see much because of how dark it was.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” You stated nervously.  </p>
<p>Although, you knew he could tell you were bull-shitting him. He pushed off the wall and walked more towards you. He was tall and muscular.  </p>
<p>“Where is it?” He demanded.</p>
<p>“I’m not telling you.”  </p>
<p>The man furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing his forehead in frustration.  </p>
<p>“Tell me where it is.”  </p>
<p>When you didn’t answer, he grabbed your arm.  </p>
<p>“Violence won’t get you anywhere with me.” You stated.  </p>
<p>His face had the slightest tint of red.  </p>
<p>All of the sudden, you felt a hard, burning pressure on your neck. You choked, gasping out.  </p>
<p>“Tell me.”  </p>
<p>“I’m not telling you!” You seethed at the tall man.</p>
<p>The muscular man released your neck as you breathed in. He banged his hand on the table, whilst shouting, “All I’m asking you to do is tell me where it is!”  </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you when I’m dead!”  </p>
<p>“That,” he stated, coming closer to you, glaring into your eyes, “can be arranged.”</p>
<p>You gulped, and glanced around you for a way out. You would prefer to walk out of this alive. He sighed, walking around you.  </p>
<p>“You’re a very beautiful girl,” he complimented while caressing your hair. “I’m sure I could find something that could convince you to tell me where it is.”  </p>
<p>He stopped in front of you, looking you up and down.  </p>
<p>His offer crossed your mind, lightly.  </p>
<p>“So, you’re saying, if I tell you, you’ll give me something in return?” You question, raising an eyebrow. His offer quirked your interest.  </p>
<p>It was silent for a minute before he chuckled darkly. “That’s not what I meant. It wouldn’t be for you. It would be for me.”  </p>
<p>Then it hit you. He wasn’t going to bribe you; he was going to force it out of you. And that you weren’t going to like it.</p>
<p>“What?” You gulped, “W-What do you mean?”  </p>
<p>He bit his lip and gripped your chin, forcing you to look up at him. His grip was tight, so even if you wanted to try pulling your gaze away, he wouldn’t let you.</p>
<p>“You and I are going to have some fun.”  </p>
<p>He entangled his hand in your hair, and pulled you out of the chair.  </p>
<p>“Ow! Stop!”  </p>
<p>He pulled your back into his chest, and wrapped his arm around your front to cover your mouth.  </p>
<p>“I assume you want to keep you tongue?” He asked.  </p>
<p>You nodded frantically, trying to look back at him. Your muffed ‘yes’ not quite reaching his ears.  </p>
<p>“Then how about we put your mouth to work, doing something more useful.”  </p>
<p>You could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he said that. You struggled to object with his hand covering your mouth. His other hand roamed down your body, caressing your curves as you struggled in his grip.  </p>
<p>He one-handedly began to unbutton your blouse, as your struggling became stronger. He slid his hand through the rest, snapping them off; which opened your blouse and revealed you in return.</p>
<p>You felt ultimately humiliated and tried to cover yourself the best you could. Steve’s available hand disappeared for a second, and then you felt his hand jerk along with a metal “shink” sound as he opened a pocket knife.  </p>
<p>You yelped as he slid his knife through the small string connecting your bra, cutting you in the process.  </p>
<p>“Stop, no, please don’t!” You whined out through his strong hand, but of course, no one would understand you really because of how muffled your voice was.  </p>
<p>He pulled your bra away from your chest, taking one of your breasts in his hand. Your eyes widened and you started screaming as you felt him pinch and pull at your nipples. He was still holding the x-acto knife in that hand, and it grew dangerously close to your porcelain skin.  </p>
<p>He released your boob and brought the knife up to your neck.  </p>
<p>“Now, I’m going to release you,” he explained, “You’re NOT going to scream or struggle. You’re going to kneel down and suck my cock. Understood?”  </p>
<p>Tears dripped down your cheeks onto his hand as you shook your head 'no.’ He growled, pushing the knife into your delicate skin leaving a nice dark cut that started leaking blood.  </p>
<p>He grinned sadistically at the sight, before his gaze hardened again. He pushed you down, dropping his knife, and then grabbed you by the hair.  </p>
<p>You pushed against him on your knees, and he forced you to look up at him. He spit on you, leaving you humiliated, “You could’ve prevented this.”</p>
<p>You whimpered as he unbuckled his belt.  </p>
<p>“S-Stop,” You cried, tears moving unbelievably fast down your cheeks.  </p>
<p>You started struggling harder, making it hard for him to take his belt and pants off. You felt a sharp pang of pain across your cheek.  </p>
<p>“Stop moving.” He growled, he brought his hand down a second time, slapping your cheek, hard. The pain shocked you, it hurt, and you could feel your cheek welting.  </p>
<p>You felt a tug on your hair as he forced your head into his crotch. You felt his erection grind against you. You felt repulsed and disgusted.  </p>
<p>“Please, just let me g-go!” You sobbed, “I w-won’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>He pulled off his belt, and unbuttoned his pants one-handedly. He tugged his pants and boxers down as far as he needed to, as his other hand forced you to be still. He grinned as he pulled out his cock.  </p>
<p>“Now, let’s put that pretty mouth to use.”  </p>
<p>He forced your head forward again. You looked away and kept your mouth shut. He jerked your head towards him, putting his warm, leaking tip at your lips. You used everything you had to keep your mouth shut.  </p>
<p>He grabbed your mouth, pulling on your jaw to open your mouth. You struggled to keep it closed, until he slapped you with such force, that you would’ve jerked backwards had he not been holding your hair.</p>
<p>He held your mouth open, and forced himself in your mouth.  </p>
<p>He groaned out, “Ohh, you feel so good.”  </p>
<p>You pushed against his thighs, but he wouldn’t budge an inch. He took both hand in your hair and started thrusting into your mouth. You gagged as his tip hit the back of your throat.  </p>
<p>He chuckled, “I’m not even all the way in and you’re still gagging?”  </p>
<p>He held himself there and air refused to get to your lungs as you started slapping his thighs to give him a sign. He held you there for a couple seconds as he watched your eyes water. He laughed as he slowly pulled himself from your mouth, letting you cough, and gasp to get air back in your lungs.  </p>
<p>“Does your throat hurt?” he asked mockingly.  </p>
<p>You coughed and glared up at him.  </p>
<p>“I love it when you look up at me like that,” he bit his lip, continuing, “You look so desperate and helpless.”  </p>
<p>He laughed cruelly as he forced himself back into your wet mouth. He groaned as he continued to fuck your mouth. He moved his hips and your head faster as his thrusts grew sloppier. He groaned, making you deep throat him while sometimes holding your head down on him.  </p>
<p>He grew aggressive and with one last deep thrust he came in your mouth.  </p>
<p>“Take it all in, Princess.” He grunted sadistically. “Swallow.”  </p>
<p>Thinking it was over, you swallowed the thick, bitter liquid; leaving a nasty aftertaste in your mouth.  </p>
<p>He chuckled darkly, “If you thought we were done; you’re wrong. We’re just barely getting started, Princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>